Clan:Akrasian Imperial Republic (POC)
'Akrasian Imperial Republic' The Akrasian Imperial Republic is a clan started April 21, 2010 by many ex-members of The Kingdom of Asagarnia. The actual founder was Empirarte, many friends joined immediately, including Razick, Song Giraffee, ExoticGod, and Mj339. All ex-members of TKOA. The Akrasian Imperial Republic is unique as it is one of the first true republics. It is comprised of a small elected senate that also acts as a court. A chancellor acts as a head of state. The capital was Lumbridge, but was changed to Varrock. Al Kharaid, Varrock, Dranyor, Mortania and are included in AIR's land. As of December 20, 2010, the Akrasian Imperial Republic was alive, in a stagnant state around 20 members. 'Government and Constitution' Government The Akrasian Imperial Republic is governed by a senate (one senator is a head senator) and a chancellor in the manner dictated by the constitution. Elections are held monthly, All members may vote, but rank effects the power of that vote. The Akrasian Constitution Section I: The Senate Note 1: Any law to be enforced on the whole nation shall first be debated, modified, and confirmed by the Senate. Note 2: The Senate shall hold one senator for five people, until the number of senators become ten, where the ratio shall be changed to ten people for each senator. Note 3: The Senate shall be elected monthly by the Citizen Body. Note 4: The Senate shall be have: The ability to determine provincial borders The ability to determine taxes unless vetoed by the people The ability to determine laws and rules for the departments The ability to act as a judicial system in court cases Note 5: A Senator may be removed if sixty percent of the Senate or the Citizen Body. Note 6: Every Senator is elected monthly. Section II: The Chancellor Note 1: The Chancellor shall be elected by the people explicitly for this position. Note 2: The Chancellor will have: The ability to veto a senate decision, if only sixty percent or less agreed to it. If more agreed to it the Chancellor cannot veto it. If he does veto a decision, it can be passed only if more than sixty percent of the Senate agree to the resolution. The responsibility of managing the thread and keeping it updated frequently. The ability to grant rewards and titles to citizens who make achievements which make the nation progress. The ability to make suggestions to the Senate Note 3: There shall also be a Prime Senator who shall be the one with the second-most votes in the election. Note 4: The Prime Senator will be the bridge between the Chancellor and the people with the Senate. Note 5: The Prime Senator shall take over in the Chancellor's absences. Note 6: The Chancellor is elected monthly. Section III: The Fedral Departments Note 1: All duties and jobs of the state shall be divided into department of each, the Chancellor, with the Senate's approval, shall appoint people to manage these affairs. Senators may also take part in leading a department of their choice. Note 2: The following departments should be constructed: The Department of Threads: Led by the Chancellor The Department of History: Making the Lore of Akrasia and compiling fedral resolutions The Department of Foreign Affairs: Making alliances and keeping international relationships strong The Department of Internal Affairs: Keeping track of property and media and other affairs within the Akrasian borders The Department of Events: Creating and organizing polls and events The Department of Religion: Led by the Head of the State Religion The Department of Military: Led by the Generalissimo The Department of Clan Chat: Keeping track of the clan chat records Note 3: The Heads of Departments can only be removed by a resolution of the Senate. Section IV: The Citizen Body Note 1: The Citizen Body is in charge of the nation. Note 2: The Citizen Body chooses each Senator and the Chancellor. Note 3: The Citizen Body has: The right to free speech and press The right to vote in any way they want The right to hold any set of beliefs as long as it stays within the realm of the law The right to manage business in any non-anti-Akrasian way they want The right to leave the nation at any time they wish. 'Ranking System' History Category:Clans Category:Free-to-Play and Pay-to-Play Clans